Betrayal
by RogueXXXWolverine
Summary: A new school year begins and brings with it a new mutant to the institute. Rogue's jealous and Bobby's infatuated. Trouble stirs within the walls. Just added the last chapter. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

Less than a year has passed since the President decided NOT to pass the Mutant Registration Act. With that wave of relief and sheer joy just eight months ago the school finally settled back into its normal routine. Even though the celebration of freedom was ongoing, no one was finished grieving Jean Grey's untimely death up at Alkali Lake, which coincidentally was the reason the X-Men paid a visit that night to the President.

With the fast approach of the start of a new school semester, rumors had been surfacing more recently about a new mutant coming to the Mansion. Excitement was mounting among the students. Different things were being said about this stranger, but the ultimate question on everyone's mind was, "What power does she have?"

A few weeks later Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty were on their way to their first class when turning the corner they ran into Professor Xavier. Accompanying him was a tall, very pretty girl, with short black hair, just above her ears, with bright, fire-truck colored red tips. She had cold dark eyes and she was studying the three students before her, just as they were studying her.

"Ah, good, just the children I wanted to run into," smiled the Professor. "This is our new student you all have been wondering so much about. Meet Wanda Maximoff."

As the Professor went around the hallway with introductions, Wanda made no move except three quick nods of her head with each name she learned. She made no attempt to shake hands and wore black gloves much like Rogue's. She was dressed in a Scarlet trench coat and wore a black chocker with a single silver cross. Rogue's first impression of her and to the others she guessed as well, was that Wanda looked like a witch.

"Well we're just on our way to my office, I'm sure you four will be meeting up again as soon as we get Wanda settled in. Now scurry off to class I know Mrs. Munroe won't appreciate me making you late on your first day."

And with that the two of them continued on their way past Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty moving behind the heavy oak doors that was the Professor's office.

"Wow," exclaimed Rogue. "Am I the only one who thought that girl looked like a witch?"

"Yeah, scary," replied Kitty. "I hope she's not staying in our room. She might put a hex on one of us just because we snore."

With that comment the girls started giggling, bringing Bobby back down to earth. He was still trying to cope with what had just graced his presence. He'd never felt so physically attracted to a girl at first glance. Well not since Rogue, and of course he still was, but her eyes, that's what it was he concluded. He was drawn into her dark, mysterious eyes. All he knew was that he hoped the Professor was right and that he would be seeing a lot more of Wanda and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, after school was complete, a group of students made their way towards the kitchen for an afternoon snack. Accompanying them of course were Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty. As they passed the entrance hall Wanda was just entering through the front door. Everyone stopped to stare. Wanda smiled, turned to hang up her coat, and faced the students. She stood with poise and with an air of self confidence. Rogue was incredibly taken aback from this apparent change and a bit jealous. Rogue remembered her first days at the Mansion and how awkward she had felt, why did Wanda make it look so easy? Wanda slid off her gloves and stuck her hand out to a boy on Rogue's left.

"Hello there, I don't believe we have met, I'm Wanda by the way." She won them all over with a gorgeous smile and unending charm within minutes. Other students started to introduce themselves as well, and after Wanda was well acquainted with everyone Bobby was the first to speak.

"So have you settled in?" He asked her. She nodded with a smile. "Great so would you like to get a snack with us and then afterwards we'll go ahead and give you a tour of the place?"

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, grabbing his hand and tugging him gently forward.

Rogue was furious. Not willing to admit it to herself, but she was not only a bit jealous she was a lot jealous. She followed closely behind the group seething from head to foot.

"So have you found out which room you'll be staying in?" asked Jubilee from the corner once they had settled in the kitchen with snacks for all.

"Sure have. I'll be staying on the roof. Professor Xavier has already set me up with something that is more than comfortable."

"The roof?" The students gawked together.

"Yes, well I've been backpacking throughout the Midwest almost for the past year and a half so the set up I have here is more like a Ritz Carlton than just a school rooftop," she explained. "You see I've been looking for Professor Xavier's school for a very long time. He used to be a good friend of my father's." (Rogue was almost certain she saw Wanda wince a little, but she let it go) "So I've been searching for this place ever since, a place where I can be comfortable with myself and enjoy my powers to their full extent."

Enthusiasm covered every students face. Finally Bobby got the courage to ask the question on everyone's mind. "What exactly is your power?"

A smile crept over her face. "Come here and I'll show you." He moved forward and you could almost hear the students holding their breath. She slowly reached for his hand and just sat there for a moment. A few seconds later she let go and cupped her hand over the kitchen counter. When she removed it, there sitting before the children was a perfectly carved ice rose. She looked up at Rogue and said, "Much like the one he made for you two years ago on your first day of school, if I'm not mistaken." Her smile increased and Rogue had to sit down.

"How did you know that?" questioned Bobby. "More importantly how did you DO that?"

The students were in shock, but in the best of ways. "Well firstly I absorbed your power, more like borrowed it." Seeing the horror in his eyes she quickly added, "oh well you still have it, go ahead try it out."

He grabbed a warm coke from the cupboard and chilled it instantly liked he had done a thousand times before. "You didn't even feel it did you?" she asked with a smirk.

Looking back up from his coke he asked, "So how did you know about the rose?"

"Easy, I'm telekinetic and with that ability I've learned to also control my absorbing powers. I can borrow your powers, your memories, in essence you if I wanted to do some damage." She laughed at this, "Of course that's the last thing I'd use my powers to do."

No one had noticed Rogue get up half way through Wanda's explanation. Before anyone could stop her the kitchen door slammed shut and she was gone.

"Was it something I said?" asked Wanda.

The students searched each other's faces for an answer but Bobby spoke first again. "That's a lot like Rogue's power except she can't control it just yet. That's why she wears the gloves. Her skin could do a lot of "damage" as you put it."

"Well I didn't mean to offend her, tell her that when you see her, will you? My rooftop seems to be calling my name. I'll see you all tomorrow for class. Goodnight."

Wanda walked outside, put her hands out to her side and began to float upward. The younger children ran to the window with astonishment in their expressions as the older kids stood frozen with wonder at the island in the kitchen. Bobby turned to leave and whispered under his breath, "Is there anything that girl can't do?"

"No, there isn't," came Wanda's voice from inside his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Upstairs Rogue was sitting on her bed trying to make sense of what she had just seen and more significantly what she had just heard. She had never imagined that another mutant would have her powers and be able to control them, especially at such a young age. Wanda couldn't be but a year older than herself. This all seemed ridiculous. The only person she knew who could help her would be Professor Xavier. She got up and started running towards his office, trying her best to sort her thoughts as she did.

"Ah, I had a feeling I would be receiving a visit from you as soon as you got better acquainted with our new arrival," the professor smiled. "Please take a seat Rogue, catch your breath."

Rogue had just barged into his office, panting from her run. He had sat there ready for her, as if he knew she was coming. She really hated that she could never surprise him.

"Professor how long have you known that another mutant with my powers could control them?" Rogue asked after her breathing regulated.

"Please don't be upset with me," he answered. "I only just found out about what powers she has when Wanda arrived at the institute a day ago. But you should realize that she is unlike any of the students here. She has gained complete control of her powers and although she is barely older than you she has spent her time doing nothing else than mastering them. I was hoping that you might be able to learn from her, she has much that she could teach you."

Taken aback by his suggestion, she could only answer with a nod, even though she knew she would never be friends with that girl. Rogue had already seen Wanda try to wiggle her way into Bobby's line of sight and she knew that she had nothing that she wanted to learn from that girl, even if Wanda _had_ already mastered her powers. In her mind Rogue set a goal vowing to work harder on controlling her own power. She was determined to touch Bobby in the best of ways before Wanda ever got the chance to again.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later: Night has fallen, a storm had rolled in and the students have gone to bed.

Bobby was walking down to the kitchen for a late night snack, perhaps ice cream he thought to himself, after all that was his favorite past time. As he opened the door he saw Wanda standing with her back to him eating the same ice cream he was about to enjoy. She turned around not at all surprised to see him.

"I thought you were coming downstairs," she said staring at his boxer shorts. "I'm just escaping the rain for a bit. I already grabbed you a spoon, if you don't mind sharing that is." She handed it to him as he pulled up a chair beside her. She was wearing a silk nighty that was making him think all kinds of dirty thoughts.

"Don't mind at all," Bobby smiled as he tried to think of anything other than what Wanda had on. "So do you read everyone's mind or just mine?"

"No I read everyone's, sometimes, but yours intrigues me most because I like you. I know you like me too. I can hear your thoughts about the subject remember," she said with a wink.

Blushing from head to foot Bobby stared at the floor. "I'm flattered and you might be right but I'm with Rogue. So what else can you tell me about myself?"

Seriousness spreading across her face she replied, "I can tell you that you wish you were really down here having this conversation but you're not. And that in a minute you'll wake up disappointed and thinking about me."

With that she snapped her fingers and Bobby woke up breathing hard and in his own bed. He had no idea how to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Did he dream all that? Or was Wanda inside his mind again? He sat there feeling the exact way she had told him he would.

Upstairs on the roof Wanda was still wide-awake. The rain continued, but Wanda felt none of it. She had telekinetically formed some kind of protective bubble over her head to keep her dry. She thought about going down stairs for some ice cream but thought better of disturbing the house. Her mind was wandering as she contemplated all the students she had met today. Tomorrow she would meet the teachers, meaning they obviously were stronger mutants. She couldn't wait. The mutants here had more powers than she could dream of and she wanted so much to touch them all and try them out.

However her mind kept returning to one in particular. Iceman, as she heard him called in his mind, cute nickname she thought. She wondered what he was dreaming of and thought she'd do a little prying and find out. After she woke him up from that silly dream she knew he'd be up for a while thinking about things so she went ahead and snapped her fingers and there he stood before her.

Bobby was scared to death at what has just happened that when he took a step back he slipped and fell on the wet rooftop. Wanda couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry," she giggled. "I didn't mean to startle you I just couldn't sleep and when I scanned the mansion I felt you weren't asleep either so I thought I'd bring you up for a visit."

Picking himself up and looking around wondering why he wasn't feeling the rain, he finally looked at her. "It's ok. How did you do that though? Another power I suppose. Sorry I was so shocked it's just this is a bit ironic because I was just dreaming about……um never mind," he stopped himself mid sentence. He figured she knew what he was about to say anyway. "So what do you want to talk about, how do you like the institute so far?"

"I don't want to talk about school. Let's talk about you and me."

"Wow, I'm flattered, really Wanda I am, but I'm with Rogue, you know that."

"How can you be with someone you can't touch? I can show you what you've been missing. I can give you pleasure like she never could."

With that she reached up, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard on the lips. He kissed her back at first. Sliding his hands around her waist he pulled her close and kissed her passionately, but for only a few seconds. Realizing what he was doing he shoved her away and wiped his mouth.

"We can't," he shouted. "I love her, whether it seems pointless or not to you and everyone else. I'm sorry but we'll just have to be friends. I really want to just be your friend."

Wanda bent low to the rooftop, touched her hand to the inch of rain water that had accumulated there, and the surface began to freeze. Within seconds the rooftop looked like a lake, frozen over at winter time. He just stared in disbelief. She straightened up, still not looking at Bobby, snapped her fingers and a new pair of white laced up ice skates appeared in her right hand. She sat down and put them on. After that was done she got back up and skated a few circles around the Iceman.

"I really want to be your friend," he repeated.

She slid to a halt, spraying Bobby with the ice. "I didn't come here to make friends," she replied coldly. "Thanks again for the use of your power, you can go back to sleep now. Oh and sweet dreams," she added. With that she raised her hands snapped once more and Bobby was lying back in his bed downstairs.

Wanda continued to skate around for over an hour and just before she was done for the night she quietly whispered to herself, "I really will be enjoying my powers to their full extent while I stay here. In fact I'll be enjoying the full extent of everyone else's as well."


	5. Chapter 5

After that night the school seemed to learn just exactly who the real Wanda was. In the months that followed she won the students over with her rebel antics and the teachers over with her charming facade. Her amazing powers were all anyone ever talked about anymore and Rogue hated her more than ever. Rogue had been trying everyday to master her own powers, but with no luck. Wanda had offered to help only once and Rogue immediately shot her down.

Wanda was the most popular girl at school all of a sudden and there was nothing that was restricted to her, of course if it was she found a way around the rules. It wasn't fair. She had a lunch date with a different boy almost everyday and hung out with all the girls at night. Rogue had a sneaking suspicion that the only reason Wanda hung out with everyone but her was because she wanted to try out a new power and after all Rogue's was old news to Wanda. She had tried to tell Wolverine this but even he dismissed the idea immediately and told Rogue to stop being so jealous.

After two months had passed Rogue finally gave up on her mission to master her powers and she told herself that they would just evolve with time. Her decision however, seemed to coincidentally come along with more important news to the Mansion. Wanda had disappeared. It started with her just not showing up for class one day and then the next as well. No one knew where she was. Professor Xavier announced a teacher's meeting with all the X-MEN which of course meant that someone on the student's end would be ease dropping.

A week passed before anyone saw her again. She showed up one morning for breakfast. She sat drinking her black coffee just as she had done all the weeks before, when some of the students filed in. Secrets are hard to keep in the Mansion so almost immediately following them was Professor Xavier and Storm, Scott; even Wolverine poked his head in.

"Wanda are you alright? Where have you been for the past week?" questioned Ororo.

"Around. I had some things in my life to put into place before I leave tomorrow," she answered aloofly.

"You're leaving us? So soon?" questioned Professor Xavier.

"Why, didn't you already know that Professor? Can't you read my mind?" she tapped mockingly to her right temple. "It's hard to spy in my mind when I can just block you out."

"I don't understand. I was under the impression you were enjoying it here."

"Oh and I was, but now my stay is no longer necessary and I've gathered what I need to go after my father."

"Your father?" said the Professor, looking confused.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. What _would_ you do without your telepathy Sir?" she teased out loud. And then inside Xavier's head, "My father, as I mentioned, used to be a great friend to you. Didn't you ever wonder who it was? Can you not see the family resemblance? Even if I don't wear a stupid helmet over my head?"

"Magneto," whispered Xavier out loud. "Magneto is your father?"

"What?" came from shocked students and teachers alike.

"Unfortunately it is true, but the bastard deserves what's coming to him and I've finally gained enough knowledge from you foolish mutants to know where to find him. Plus I have all your powers now too." She laughed loudly at this.

"That's why you've been here for two months. You've just been gathering things. Not only can you "borrow" powers as you so eloquently put in, but you retain them for the rest of your life as well. I knew I was right damit," spat Rogue.

"Very good. If you hadn't been so damn jealous we might have made a good team. You should have listened to Xavier, I could have taught you more about your powers than you'll ever learn in this god forsaken school." With that she turned to pick up her backpack and placed her coffee cup back down on the counter. "Now then, I'll be taking my leave. It's been fun X-MEN."

"Where the hell do you think you're going," growled Wolverine. "You don't think we'll just let you walk out of here."

"Of course I don't think you'll "let" me. I'm prepared to go with a fight," she smirked.

"Bring it on," he said as his Adamantium claws slid out from his knuckles.

"With pleasure," she raised her hand, muttered something in Latin and Logan flew across the kitchen slamming into the wall. "There's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm more powerful now than even I could have fathomed. I'm going to find my father and he will pay for putting me in that horrible institution as a child. If any of you stand in my way I will kill you." She turned to leave the kitchen and then quickly spun back around to look Xavier in the eyes.

In his head he heard Wanda's voice say, "You should know better than to be making those kind of plans. Come after me and your precious X-MEN will be no more."

Rogue took this silent opportunity to slide her glove off and sneak up behind Wanda. She placed her hand on Wanda's neck and expected to feel a surge of power but instead felt her own energy quickly being drained.

"You silly little girl. I am your power but one hundred time stronger. Do you really think you could hurt me?" She dropped her backpack to the ground, turned to face Rogue and locked her fingers around Rogue's throat, lifting her off the ground.

"No," shouted the bystanders.

"Back off," bellowed Wanda. "Or I will kill her right now in front of all of you."

Everyone in the kitchen froze and Wanda let Rogue fall to the floor, gasping for air. Wanda straightened out her long coat and picked up her backpack once more. She turned again to face the whole kitchen and said, "You ignorant mutants, you should really learn who you can trust." Her eyes were burning as red as the tips of her hair now. "Don't look so sad. Now you can understand why Magneto needs to die. Now you can understand what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you trusted."

With that she turned and headed for the door leading outside, but before she went through it she raised her hand to one of the square panes of glass. Under her hand a red light glowed for only a minute and then she took her leave. She disappeared almost immediately after exiting to the outdoors into a cloud of black smoke. Everyone turned to eye Kurt who was sheepishly staring at the floor.

"Sorry but I'm not the only who mistakenly let her try out my power," he said defensively.

"Never mind about that just now. She's gone and we need to warn Eric as soon as possible," said Professor Xavier. "Rogue are you alright?" She nodded yes.

"Do we really? I mean what's the harm if this girl takes him off our hands? He's a danger to the world and everything you're trying to work for Xavier," mentioned Logan.

"It's what we're _all_ working for Logan. Even if Magneto _is_ forming a brother hood of rebellious mutants that's no reason to kill him," declared Storm.

"She's right," pointed out the Professor. "As much as Eric's and my opinions differ I can't just sit here and do nothing knowing that his daughter is on a crazy rampage to brutally murder him and anyone that stands in her way."

"Hey, look at this," interrupted Jubilee. She had walked over to the door leading outside, curious to see what had glowed red under Wanda's right hand. The words "Scarlet Witch" were etched in red on the glass.

After everyone had taken a look at what Jubilee had discovered Professor Xavier turned to a kitchen full of his pupils and said in the most serious voice any of them had ever heard him use, "I think, unfortunately, the X-MEN made one more enemy today."

4


End file.
